Secrets
by Deltra 307
Summary: Silver can't keep other people's secrets. Gold is determined to fix that.


**Me: *is sobbing***

**Gold: *walks in* Woah, what's wrong with her?**

**Silver: Oh, nothing, she just finished watching the Anne Frank movie recently and she's been crying ever since.**

**Me: IT'S JUST SO SAD.**

**Gold: ... Should we... help her, or something...?**

**Silver: No, just do the disclaimer, or something.**

**Gold: Alright! Deltra does not own Pokemon, Anne Frank, Spiderman, or anything else I might have missed! Also, please excuse any and all spelling and grammer mistakes. One, she wrote this late at night, and two, the program she's using doesn't have a grammer and spelling check. Please enjoy~!**

You can learn many a thing about a person by telling them all of your secrets. You can find out how they take bad news and how they take good news. You can find out how they act around others when they know something the rest of the group doesn't. But, most importantly, how long they'll actually _keep_ those secrets. A lot of my friends could hide something as simple as a tiny stain in the carpet for days, weeks, months... One time, Blue told us that over _two years_ in advance, Green had caught her talking about how cute she thought he was in her sleep. By that time, the green-eyed brunette had probably forgotten about the whole fiasco, but Blue had managed to keep that nugget of knowledge away from us for all that time without making any indication that she knew something we didn't. Even little Yellow had kept the fact that she had spilled Chinese food all over Ruby's couch secrect for a week until the guilt ate her up and she started bawling at his house. But there was one person, the person who you'd think would be the best at keeping secrets that was the _worst_ when it came to hiding things from other people.

_Silver_.

You see, being the all wonderful _Gold_, I'm _bound_ to have a secret or two. So, being particularly close to the other Johto Dex Holders, as you might be able to assume, I decided I could trust my deepest thoughts and concerns with them. Fearing another session as being Crystal's personal punching bag, however, I decided it's be better to tell my red-haired _pal_ what was on my mind instead. Bad idea. Why? Well, the signs started showing up about a week ago...

...

"Yo, Sil," I whispered, watching as my red jacket sleeve brushed his own black one. He paid no attention to me, not even looking at the bowl of popcorn in his lap as he reached down, grabbed a handful, and brought it to his lips. Wow. I'd never seen someone so immersed in a movie about a _diary_ for Celebi's sake. Crystal, he, and I had these weekly movie nights where we'd all gather together and watch movies. Speaking of that blue-haired _demon_, she was the one who suggested we watch some movie about this girl who lived in an attic for like, what, two weeks? Months? Years? Bah, I don't care to remember. Anne was her name, or something. But the movie in the background wasn't what my attention was on. It was the boy who was trapping me between the arm of the couch we all were sitting on and his own frame. So, when he didn't respond, I waved a hand in his face, hissing, "Hey, Earth to Silver. You listening?"

He slapped my hand away, glaring daggers at me. "Will you shut it? We're almost at the part where Margot dies! I'm kind of trying to watch a movie. Moron..."

"Look, I don't care about fictional characters -"

Crystal grunted at us from the other end of the couch. She reminded me, "Gold, these aren't fictional characters. They're real people who actually went through all of this. Now shut up and watch the movie!"

There was silence for a while, me pouting because Crystal must have e_njoyed_ scolding me and the other two watching the film before I could take it no longer. "Silver. Silver! I've got a secret for you!"

"If I listen to you," he growled, glaring at me a second time, "will you be quiet for once?"

"Yeah, I'll try..."

"Fine. Yammer away, see if I care."

I leaned in close to his ear, cupping my hands around it so Crystal wouldn't hear. His flinched at my touch, bumping into said female and apologizing as he did so. I placed my mouth on the other side of my hands and let my warm breath slip into that hearing device of his. "You know that Skitty Crystal had?" I paused, and he nodded on cue. "Well... I kind of let it out and watched it get run over by a truck." When I pulled away, grinning like a mad man, he looked at me like I'd grown a second head. Aw, well. It didn't matter. We were the only two who'd ever know. My secret was safe with -

"_Now_ what are you two _love birds_ talking about?" Crystal demanded, eyeing us both carefully.

"One, we're not love birds, and two, Gold was just telling me that he let your cat get run over."

I felt a spear stab through my chest as the words spilled from his mouth. Holy Miltank; I think he set a new record for how fast you can tell a secret! But I had no time to dwell on that, for I had a five second head start before a fist collided with my face, shoving my head into the back of the couch. "He did _what_?" she growled, not letting her balled hand remove itself from my flesh. Must have been a bad day for her; she's almost never _this_ angry, and all because of something so tiny... I grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from me, already feeling my cheeks throbbing. Dang, that girl could punch hard. But, even then, it could never compare to her kicks...

"Silver!" I wailed, holding her back so I wouldn't be attacked again. "I said that was a _secret_! You don't tell other people someone's secrets without their permission!"

"Oh, did I let that slip? Sorry," the cold trainer muttered, eyes once again glued to the television screen.

The rest of the night was uneventful, with me trying to fend off and enraged Crystal and the third in our trio watching the movie in silence. When we all went to our respective homes, though, I couldn't help but wonder if Silver letting my secret so quickly was because he was just terrible at keeping secrets, felt it wasn't something he needed to hide, or decided that getting Crystal to beat the snot out of me would be better then me bothering him. In the days to come, I was determined to figure out the answer...

And things weren't looking good.

"Sil, did you know that, for like, two days, I had a crush on Sapphire?"

"Hey, Seniors! Whatcha up to!"

"Oh, nothing, Gold's just telling me how he had a crush on you for a while."

Fail.

"Sil, did you know? Once, out of revenge, Crystal replaced all of my clothes with clothes for girls. I had to wear dresses and skirts for a week!"

"Oh, hey, Gold, Silver! You guys havin' fun?"

"Oh, Red. Hello. And, nah, gold here was just telling me about how he had to wear dresses and skirts for an entire week."

Epic fail.

"Yo, Sil, did you know that, when I was little, I wanted to be a pop star?"

"Oh, look, Blue's over there. Blue! Guess what! Gold wants to be a pop star!"

"Gah - now you're just putting words in my mouth!"

_He just broke the failure scale._

"Desperate times," I grunted, dialing a certain Dex Holder's number on my cell phone in the dead of night, "call for desperate measures..."

...

My tennis shoes clatters against the hard, tiled flooring of the neighborhood ice cream shop. My fingers drummed impatiently against the table at the booth I sat at and tried not to think to much about how the seat opposite of me was _still_ empty. At that rate, I was about ready to give up. Not that the names of all the flavors of ice cream up at the front desk was helping much. I swear, angels were singing those names in my head every time I caught a glimpse at them.

... It's weird, hearing a chorus of nothing but the words "ice cream".

But, when I was just about to give up, the door to the tiny little store swung open and a familiar figure strolled in, looking uncomfortable in such a place.

"Okay, mind explaining why I'm here?" Silver deadpanned. Oh, what, thought it was going to be someone? Well... Boo hoo.

"Ah, Sil, I was wondering when you were going to get here," I said with a smirk, adjusting my goggles just the slightest bit as he scooted into that once empty place across from me. I purposely omitted the part about him being there. "Lovely day, huh? A little to warm for my taste, though... So, when it's warm out, you go for ice cream, right? You following me?"

"Cut with the chit-chat," he snarled, sinking further into the lumpy cushions of his chair when he noticed a child staring at him. It wasn't every day you saw someone with red hair like that, I mean. Crystal got those same looks all the time. "I'm going to ask you one more time: why am I here?"

I let out a sigh, slouching just a tad bit more. Always so straight forward. Had to know every detail right then and there. Why couldn't the people who were actually decently close to my home town be more carefree and whatnot? Maybe if senior Red visited more often, then I'd - Oh. Wait. He was glaring at me then, aggrivated about my specing off. "Look, we need to talk about your little..." I bit my lip, begging for the right words to come to mind, "... _problem_." He raised an eyebrow at me, and I could already tell where this was going. "I don't want to sound mean - oh, wait. Yeah, I do. _You can't keep secrets._ At all. Okay, maybe your own, since I don't have the foggiest about what goes on in that messed up head of your's, but, I swear, I tell you something, and, ten seconds later, everyone in the room knows."

He stared at me for a few moments, then cleared his throat. "Oh, is that it? That's why you invited me?" I nodded, leaning closer to him from across the table. "Oh," he muttered, looking away. Probably trying to hide the red features sprawling across his face. "For a minute there... I was wondering if you were trying to ask me out on a date, or something."

"... Then why did you come? Did you _want_ this to be a -"

"Moving on!"

After we'd each bought our own share of ice cream - dude, why on Earth do they give you so much? I'd be glad if I managed to eat _half_ of that! - I began explaining in detail how I'd stumbled across his "blabber mouth", as I'm beginning to call it. This, of course, got him all fired up, disgusted that I'd even suggest such a thing.

"_Me? Unsecretive?_ I can keep secrets better then _Blue_ can, for crying out loud!"

"Maybe your own," I countered, stirring my already melting cup of strawberry dessert, "but every time I've told you something, it's almost like you _try_ to let everyone know."

"L-lies!" he gasped, uncharacteristically rilled up. However, when he realized how he was acting, he immediately flushed and regained his typical, cold compossure. "Arg, you know what? I don't even know why I bother with you. There's no way for you to see sense with you mind clouded with gamblind, hitting on girls, and... and... well, whatever else goes on in there."

"Well there's no way for you to see sense if that sense is coming out of my mouth," I countered. This was getting us no where! I was determined to save this poor, helpless soul for a world of not being able to keep secrets, and he was determined to shut me out. ... Wow. Why had I gotten myself into this mess again...? But I had no time to dwell on that, not when I was still busy trying to get him to understand that I was telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. And then... an idea popped into my mind. A brilliant idea. Okay, well, maybe not that brilliant, but... hey. Even _I_ can't be perfect all the time. "Let's run a little test, then, to see how well you can _really_ keep things to yourself." My complete and utter opposite - or so I liked to think - narrowed his eyes.

"... I'm listening..."

"You see all these people here? I'm going to tell you what I think and what I might _not_ think about them. Your job is to... stay quiet. You can talk about anything, just not about what I said about all these complete strangers. So don't go, you know, shouting to them and repeating what I'm about to say. Got it?"

"Sounds easy enough," he grunted.

And thus the game began...

"See that chick behind the counter where we got our ice cream? Don't tell her this, but I think she's actually pretyt hot..."

"You! Yes, you, with the ugly uniform! He thinks you're hot!" His hands flew to his mouth a moment to late as I slapped a hand across my forehead.

"Idiot, isn't that the exact _opposite of what I told you yo do?_ Gosh, do you have functioning _ears?_"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It just... It just slipped! Here, let me try again."

"... Fine... See that chubby guy over there at the table in the corner? Arg, it's making me sick just _looking_ at him. I've seen some ugly people in my life, but -"

"You in the corner! Yeah, you! This guy thinks your hideous!"

"And that girl in line? That outfit of her's is looking _pretty_ naughty... Oh, what I would give to..." I didn't even have the time to keep fantisicing before Silver called out for a third time.

"He thinks you look like a -" Before he could finish, I threw myself across the table, cupping my hands around his mouth before he could finish. Angered, he let his wet tongue glide across the flesh on my fingers and I squealled, recoiling. It was only when I returned to my seat that I noticed I'd knocked down my ice cream. I watched in utter horror as pink liquids traveled across the white table and onto the tiles below.

... I had a bad feeling... we weren't going to be there long...

...

"Sil, I have some bad news for you."

I poked gingerly at the growing blue mass on my arm, flinching as my fingers made contact with the bruise. Similar markings were all over my body, and, every time I thought I'd found them all, a handful more caught my attention. Maybe I should have stopped the experiment before things got nasty. Maybe I should have told him... _nicer_ things. Either way, I was regretting inviting the male to that _torture zone_ of a place. It was like hearing that you'd won the lottery when Silver had finally suggested we'd leave.

Well, no matter the conciquences, I'd made him realize that he really couldn't keep my secrets.

"I don't think your little problem can be fixed. I've tried and tried and tried, but... You're a lost cause."

He pointed down at my feet with painfully dull eyes. "Your shoe is untied."

A snort escaped my mouth. I'd just been beaten to a pulp and was explaining to him a _very important matter_, and al lhe cared about was my _shoe laces_? "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." However, when I met his eyes, I couldn't help but notce a trail of brownish colored markings around the edges of his lips. "And, since we're pointing out each other's flaws, you've got chocolate all over your face."

"Really? He stopped abruptly and wipped his gloved hand across his mouth. "Did I get it off?" asked Mr. Must Have a Spotless Face. The answer was an obvious _no_ so I shook my head with a tiny laugh. He repeated the process multiple times, growing more and more frusturated every time he failed to get it off. Tired of standing there, I finally spoke up.

"Here, we're going to be here all day if you're so obsessed with getting it off. Let me have a whack at -" My words were cut off abruptly as I felt myself falling forward. At first, I was cofused and grabbed the first thing that could stop my fall: poor Silver's wrists. Just as I realized that I'd tripped on that untied shoe lace, both he and I were on the ground. But that wasn't the problem. Oh, no, the problem was _much_ worse. My eyes widened in horror when I felt something pressing against my mouth.

Silver and I had just kissed.

Okay, sure, it was an accident, but, as they all said, a kiss was a kiss. I threw my head back, my stomach fluttering like a pack of Butterfree as I stared at Silver in utter terror. I wasn't at all surprised to find that he shared the exact same look. But, for a moment, I wondered why he wasn't getting up, and then I remembered that I was still pinning him to the ground. And yet I would let him go. No, _couldn't_ was a better word. I was to lost in thought, that phrase ran through my head, blocking out any other possible thought processes.

_"Silver and I just kissed, Silver and I just kissed, Silver and I just kissed, Silver and I just kissed, Silver and I just kissed... Oh, gosh, no! What will Crystal think?"_

"G-get off me!"

The pleading tone in the redhead's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I had barely enough time to process what he'd just said before I was being thrown off of him. As we both struggled to our feet, me being thankful no one was around to see, I finally found my voice.

"Oh no... Oh no... Look, I swear, I was _not_ trying to do that... Arg, I'm sorry! So sorry!"

He didn't meet my eyes as he spoke. "Whatever..." I tried not to focus on his now crimson features.

"No, you can't just say "whatever" and walk away from this! No one, and I repeat, _no one_ is going to find out about this! If there was ever a time that you needed to keep a secret it's _now!_"

"Okay!" he said, surprised at how frantic I was growing.

"No, not "okay"! Listen well, child; _this day never happened._ Not the shop, not the ice cream, not the... not the... Not the tripping and the falling... Nothing! _Swear_ you won't tell anyone!"

"I swear!"

"... Pinky promise!"

"Gold, I don't think I want to touch you for the rest of the _week_."

"_Pinky promise,_" I repeated, almost growling at him like some sort of Houndour.

"I'm not going to -"

"_Pinky promise or I will tell Blue._"

It was almost scary how fast his hand shot outwards and how eager he was to link our pinky fingers. As I copied his movements and sealed the deal, I continued, "Silver, with this promise, you realize that there will be dire conciquences for the one who tells someone? I swear, if you tell _anyone_, I will _throw your ugly butt into a dress._ Again. You hear me?"

"You go anywhere near me with another dress, and I swear, I will beat you like -"

"_You hear me?_"

"Yes, yes, I hear you!" he cried, recoiling visibly.

With nothing left to say, we muttered awkward farewells to one another and scurried away as fast as we possibly could. But, even with all of the days events running through my mind and the pain immiting from almost every place possible on my body from the ice cream shop fiasco, the whole way home, all I could think of was the feel of Silver's mouth against my own.

...

"Movie night!" Crystal chirped, oddly happy. But I couldn't bother to pay attention to that. My eyes kept flashing towards Silver, who was now sitting on the opposite end of the couch. It had already been two days since... certain events that you already know of transpired, and an entire weeks since I first discovered his problem with keeping secrets. However, between the time that he'd been sworn to secrecy, he'd been holding up strong. Though he'd gotten a little close ot letting the beans spill when questioned about what he and I had been doing at the shop that day, I'd stepped in to save the day with a little white lie. I just hoped everyone would forget about it so we'd never have to worry about letting it slop again.

"What do you guys want to watch?" our blue-haired friend continued, smiling at the two of us. While Silver simply shrugged, I took the liberty to be as loud as possible.

"Don't know, don't care. Just as long as it's not as boring as that movie we watched last week..."

"Anne Frank is _not_ a boring movie! It's one of the most sad things I've ever watched, for your information!" Okay, you can probably guess what happens next. I yell something, she yells something, I yell again, she yells again, and then things are being thrown back and forth across the room... You know the drill. Finally, she popped in the first movie she grabbed - Spiderman, or something - and sat down with the freshly popped bowl of popcorn the third wheel had made while we were busy arguing.

But I kept looking back over at Silver, who seemed awfully bored with the movie as well. But, half an hour later, I decided it wasn't likely he'd spill the beans then, and finally managed to relax just the slightest bit. That was, until I heard a tiny voice speak up from across the sofa.

"Oh, Crystal, did you know? After Gold invited me to the ice cream shop, he and I kissed."

...

"I have good news and bad news."

Wow. Right back to square one, where this whole mess began. I found myself sitting in that samebooth of that same ice cream shop eating the same flavor of ice cream sitting across from the same irritated male. Only, this time, something was seriously off, and I was completely eating it up. So I continued, practically singing as I spoke.

"The bad news is that you'll never be able to keep anyone else's secrets. Ever. I'm sorry. The _good news_, however... Is that you look _awfully_ cute in that sundress of your's..." I tapped him lightly on the nose with an almost evil smirk, watching as his face went from pink to scarlet. When Blue got in on the whole kissing thing, she'd offered to help me get revenge on my blabber mouth of a _pal_. I must admit, he _did_ look awful cute, make up, perfume, and all. He looked like an actual girl.

Well, I'd failed to help him with his secret keeping problem, but I'd helped him embrace his inner woman, and that _has_ to count for _something_. Leaning over across the table, I place a gentle kiss on his forehead, and his face went from scarlet to... What comes after scarlet? And, even though I hadn't said anything, he still felt the need to mutter one more thing before falling silent once more.

"Shut up, moron..."

**Gold: Hey, she made us kiss! That can't be forgiven! Let me at her!**

**Silver: Oh, shut up. She's still at it.**

**Me: And it's just so SAD, because I bet half those guards, if not more didn't even WANT to be there, and yet they have to tear apart those poor families every single day! And then when Anne's torn away from Mr. Frank... And then when Margot died... T^T**

**Crystal: Oh, hey, guys! Whay's up?**

**Gold: RUN WHILE YOU CAN.**

**Silver: This is supposed to be an author's note. Want to actually... leave a note by the author?**

**Me: *sniffles* I-I can try...**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this wonderful little one-shot! Please, do not ask where this idea came from. I honestly have no idea! 8D I was listening to my MP3 player and a song inspired ANOTHER fanfiction where Gold tries to help out another Dex Holder and winds up failing miserably, but not this one. Hm. Maybe I should actually write that one. Guessing as there's also a THIRD one with Gold trying to help people and failling... Heck, I could make an entire series! XD**

**Yes, this is my first attempt at PreciousMetalShipping, though, if you really don't care for PMS, you can just say that kiss at the end was a friendly one, or something. Well, first written attempt. My brother would eat me if he found out I was writting GoldXSilver. . Anywho, again, thank you for reading! That review button is also feeling quite lonely down there... X3**


End file.
